


Obsession

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: АУ, в которой скульптор влюбился в собственную скульптуру.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взят бюст Ареса.


End file.
